Things People Say
by AlsLingo
Summary: He’s her weakness and he knows it, he plays it well and she’s afraid that if he lets her fall, she’ll crash and burn and she won’t be able to pick herself up again.


**A/N Okay, I've been reading a lot of stories and most, not all, talk about Logan and Veronica being epic, this is kind of a response to those stories and how I feel about them and how I view the idea of them being epic. **

**It's short, sorry about that. **

"We were supposed to be epic."

The words fell from his lips even before he realized he was going to say them. Veronica lifted her head with a smile, slightly sad, but a smile nonetheless and he could feel his heart stop slightly, taking the breath right out of his lungs. He shrugged slightly, hoping she'd forgive him for hoping in old dreams, but he knew with his own sad smile it couldn't possibly add up to something that big, that explosive that it wouldn't end up with a few dead dreams and broken hearts.

"Epic isn't a reality Logan." She said it softly, her hair falling over her shoulder and he wants to push it back, wants to see her face, wants to see her blue eyes, see the love that he hadn't seen in such a long time, so long he was pretty sure it was no longer in her heart either. "There's too much…" her words trail off and he's positive he can't breathe anymore.

"Pain? Problems?" Logan guessed with a broken heart and raspy words, "too much of a letdown."

"No," she shook her head, the smile tugging at her lips as she glanced briefly at the table between them, her tea and his bottle of water sitting still. "Too much to live up to."

Scoffing slightly, he nodded his own agreement, "yeah," he dropped his gaze, lifting his arms to rest on the table, a palm covering the other. "I would have tried."

"We both tried Logan," she sighed pursing her lips, glancing around the open restaurant, watching the passerby's walk by them. He glances at the finger on her left hand, as her fingers tug at it, almost as if it doesn't fit, not really, either it's too big or too constricting and he's not sure which one bothers him more. "We can't blame it on a hope."

"I'm not blaming anybody," He shot back, the sigh escaping and he's instantly sorry, because it sounded accusing and he knows she's accusing him. "I love you Veronica."

"I love you too," she replied instantly looking away from him, avoiding looking at him. Because she knows if she looks in his eyes, she'll see in his heart and she'll find his soul and whether she wants to believe it or not, she's in there, burrowed deep under his skin, and she's grateful that he hasn't given up on her, even when she gave up on him time and time again. "But if…"

"It will," he insisted leaning over the table, sliding his hand across grabbing her hand. "I promise, and I refuse to break any more of those."

Chuckling softly she lets him grab her hand, knows this might be a big mistake, but she's never been able to say no to him. He's her weakness and he knows it, he plays it well and she's afraid that if he lets her fall, she'll crash and burn and she won't be able to pick herself up again. "What if I break one?" She can't help but ask, she can't help but wonder because Logan always has an answer, even if it doesn't work, he always has something to say.

"Then I'll still love you," the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, stroking her palm softly. "Isn't that what epic is supposed to be?"

Staring at him, her eyes drop briefly to her lap and back at him, "maybe," her words whispered and he's afraid he's lost her. "Maybe not."

"You're awfully cryptic this morning," he mutters, loud enough for her to hear, loud enough for her to hear his bitterness and frustration and he glances at her warily. "Why are you afraid of being epic?"

Letting out a breath, she pushes her hair behind her shoulder, "I don't want to be epic."

Suddenly he can't breathe, and he chokes and his lungs burn with no air in them, "you sure know how to kill a guy."

Reaching across the table, she grabbed his hands, holding them tight, squeezing them gently until he looks at her, until he understands, "epic is an illusion."

Swallowing thickly, he blinks once, twice, trying force back the tears that are threatening to fall, "I like my illusions thank you very much."

"You would," she replied rolling her eyes, still holding his hands, still feeling his heart beat with every touch. "I want sure Logan. I want steady."

"I'm not any of those things right?" Logan replied, his tone accusing, his eyes hurt and she's sure he can see her heart crashing in to her ribs because for the first time, she's afraid she's the one who's going to lose it all. "Because I've spent, god, _forever_, trying to be those things."

Shaking her head slowly, she's afraid he's never going to understand, not her, especially not her, but then she can feel his heart still beating in her hands and she's sure she's never going to stop feeling that, because he's got his heart in her hands and she's giving her all to him and maybe, this is what epic is supposed to feel like. She just wants it to be easier and he just wants an assurance. "Sometimes we can't reach things that we really want."

Now he's staring at her, reading her, trying to see in to her eyes, hoping that the girl he loves is still in this stranger's body, "we can always have what we want."

The smile tugging on her lips gives him hope, gives him a reason to keep hanging on, "I just have to have a little faith?" He smiles in return because he knows he's buried in deep. His heart is beating with hers.

He watches her carefully, watches the way her smile, it shines and he knows that she's it for him, "you've got my heart Mars." And he's not sure, but he thinks her smile might have become a bit more brilliant. "And I'm hoping you'll keep the rest of me."

"No more promises of epic Logan," she warns, letting him take her hand, pulling her up slowly from her chair. Walking down the street, hand in hand, they stop when the children come screaming out of the school. He watches as she kneels down, catching the three little girls in her arms, each one different, each one still theirs. He thinks that they're epic, but maybe not. He thinks they're sure, and they're steady. And he wants forever with this woman and these girls.

**A/N Epic is a great many things to a lot of people and I think that sometimes we can get caught up too much in the fairy tale. I don't see them epic, sorry to everybody who does. It's a great idea and it works for them I guess, it just doesn't work for me. It was kinda angsty I suppose, I was going a couple of routes with the ending, but they were all going to end up being happy. I like seeing future Logan and Veronica so that's how I decided to end the story. **


End file.
